paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bill, Gill, and Louise
Bill, Gill, and Louise are three dragon siblings from Pups Save Miracleville. Bio Bill, Gill, and Louise worked for Esmerelda where they are tasked to capture creatures with magical powers, so Esmerelda can take their magic. The pups and their friends soon learned that the dragons aren't really bad since they are threatened by Esmerelda to work for her or else she'll take their magic and turn them to stone. They knew that their magic would make her more unstoppable than with the Alicorn Magic. Later on, Fluttershy talked to them and realized that aren't bad dragons; they're just forced to help Esmerelda. A while later, the dragons are reunited with their little brother Max and meet his friends Team Umizoomi. However, Esmerelda stole the Dragon Magic from them and used it to transform herself into the Shadow Princess. After they have their magic given back and Esmerelda dies, April, as the mountain's new princess, gives them the title of royal dragon knights. That means it's their duty to protect the mountain kingdom. They promised Max they'd come visit since April is a very kind princess. Backstory Bill, Gill, and Louise are from the world of Umi. They lived in a kingdom with a sweet princess and their little brother Max (from the episode Umi Knights). They used to tease him since he had to wear glasses. The 3 of them were flying together and they accidentally got into a portal to the Magical World, during a scramble issue. The 3 dragons ended up in Aurora Gem, where they got captured by Esmerelda's Go-coots and taken to Esmerelda. She commanded them to capture creatures with magical powers, or else she'll steal their magic and make them statues. In fear, they decided to do so. Personality Gill He's the youngest of the dragons, if you don't count Max. He's also the best flyer of the dragons and sometimes must serve as Esmerelda's steed. Gill is annoyed by Bill's dimwitted ways and Louise calling them incompetent. Maybe she should try getting her head repeatedly bounced on by a blue hedgehog and end up being laughed at by her pony captives. Bill Bill is the silly and dim-witted of the group. He's the 2nd oldest of the group. He sometimes says silly things because he wants to. He tends to celebrate the minor things and acts like a crybaby when he's hurt. Louise Louise is the oldest and the only girl in the group. She's the leader of the dragons, not because she's the oldest but she usually has to deal with minor problems. Did I mention she has the unique ability of hypnotism too? Appearance Gill Gill is a blue dragon with pointy green scales and gills on his sides, which explains why he's named Gill. He usually wears light blue goggles on this forehead and put them on when flying in the sky. Maybe the sky is his swimming pool. Bill Bill is a yellow dragon with pointy orange scales. His tail is bent down. Bill also has one fang always sticking out of his mouth. Louise Louise is a lavender dragon with pointy magenta scales. She wears a gold headband with a oval magenta jewel in the center. She also has a gold necklace with a magenta oval jewel in the center. Perhaps she thinks having the power of hypnotism must look more like a hypnotizer. Category:Dragons Category:Characters Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Males Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters